


Us Against The Music

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just them and the music...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against The Music

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't remember writing them this short..

Bodies were packed, front to back; hips moving to the music pumping from the speakers.

He could smell sweat from the other patrons of the club; water pouring off them as they moved against each other.

The base line shook the floor beneath his feet and he pulled his partner closer, grinding his hips against Danny’s.

Tim kissed him deeply and he could taste the vodka on the blonde’s tongue as his hand slid down his back to his ass, pulling him closer with every beat of the song.

No words were exchanged over such a loud volume and none were needed. They had each other and the music, everything else could wait.


End file.
